Joy Harjo
Joy Harjo (born May 9, 1951) is a Native American poet, musician, and author of ancestry. Life Born in Tulsa,Oklahoma, Harjo is a member of the Muscogee (Creek) Nation and is of Cherokee descent. She is a graduate of the Iowa Writers' Workshop at the University of Iowa. Known primarily as a poet, Harjo has also taught at the college level, played alto saxophone with a band called Poetic Justice, edited literary journals, and written screenplays. Recognition In 1995, Harjo received the Lifetime Achievement Award from the Native Writers' Circle of the Americas.List of NWCA Lifetime Achievement Awards, accessed 6 Aug 2010. Publications Poetry * The Last Song: Poems (chapbook). Las Cruces, NM: Puerto Del Sol Press, 1975. * What Moon Drove Me to This? (contains The Last Song). New York, NY: I. Reed Books, 1979. * She Had Some Horses. New York: Thunder's Mouth Press, 1983. * Secrets from the Center of the World (prose poems; photos by Steven Strom). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press (Sun Tracks), 1989. * In Mad Love and War. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1990. * Fishing. 1992. * The Woman Who Fell From the Sky: Poems. New York: Norton, 1994. * How We Became Human: New and selected poems, 1975-2001. New York: Norton, 2002. Non-fiction *''The Spiral of Memory: Interviews'' (edited by Laura Coltelli). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1996. *Tanaya Winder, Soul Talk, Song Language: Conversations with Joy Harjo. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2011. *''Crazy Brave: A memoir''. New York: Norton, 2012. Juvenile *''Rescue of the Missing Buffalo'' (illustrated by Patricia Lucas-Morris). Columbus, OH: SRA Macmillan / McGraw-Hill, 1995. * The Good Luck Cat (illustrated by Paul Lee). San Diego, CA: Harcourt, 2000. *''For a Girl Becoming'' (illustrated by Mercedes McDonald). Tucson, AZ: University of Arizona Press, 2009. Collected editions * A Map to the Next World: Poetry and tales. New York: Norton, 2000. *''Poems and Stories''. Boston: Ploughshares 30-4, Winter 2004-2005. Edited *''Reinventing the Enemy's Language: North American native women's writing'' (edited with Gloria Bird). New York: Norton, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = Joy Harjo, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 11, 2014. Audio / video Video Film scripts * Apache Crown Dance. Silver Cloud Video, 1985 * (coauthor) The Beginning, Native American Broadcasting Consortium Teleplays * We Are One, Uhonho, 1984 * Maiden of Deception Pass, 1985 * I Am Different from My Brother, 1986 * The Runaway, 1986. Except where noted, a/v information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Joy Harjo b. 1951, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Audio Poetry recordings *''Furious Light'' (cassette). Washington, DC: Watershed Foundation, 1985. *''Joy Harjo'' (cassette). Kansas City, Mo. : University of Missouri, 1991. *''Joy Harjo Reading''. Aspen, CO: Aspen Writers' Foundation, 1991. *''The Woman Who Fell from the Sky: Poems'' (cassette). Albuquerque, NM: C & D Spots Studio, 1994. * "Native Joy for Real" (CD). NM?: Mekko Productions, 2004. * "She Had Some Horses" (CD). Mekko Productions, 2006. * "Winding Through the Milky Way" (CD). Mekko Productions, 2008. * "Red Dreams: A Trail Beyond Tears" (CD). NM?: Mekko Productions, 2010. Joy Harjo and Poetic Justice * Letter From the End of the Twentieth Century (music CD). Boulder, CO : Silver Wave Records, 1997. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat.. See also *Native American poets * List of U.S. poets References *Bochynski, Pegge. Review of "How We Became Human: New and Selected Poems: 1975-2001 by Joy Harjo". Magill’s Literary Annual, 2003. Ed. John D. Wilson and Steven G. Kellman. Pasadena, Calif.: Salem Press, 2003. Pages 379-383. * "Joy Harjo" by Pegge Bochynski, in American Writers: A Collection of Literary Biographies, Supplement XII edited by Jay Parini. New York: Charles Scribner's Sons, 2003. Pages 215-234. *“She Had Some Horses” by Pegge Bochynski in Masterplots II, Poetry, Revised edition. Ed. Philip K. Jason. Pasadena, Calif.: Salem Press, 2002. Pages 3369-3371. * Stone, Louise M. Update and revision by Pegge Bochynski. “Joy Harjo” in Magill Survey of American Literature, Revised Edition. Ed. Steven G. Kellman. Pasadena, Calif. Salem Press, 2006. Pages 980-988. Notes External links ;Poems * Joy Harjo profile & poem at the Academy of American Poets. * Joy Harjo b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation. *A mountain of sorrows - 4 poems at the Other Voices International Project ;Audio / video * Audio: [http://poemsoutloud.net/audio/archive/harjo_reads_she_had_some_horses/ Joy Harjo reads She Had Some Horses] *Joy Harjo poems at YouTube * VG biography * [http://writetv.okstate.edu/bestofWOL.html Write TV Public Television Interview with Joy Harjo] ;Books *Joy Harjo at Amazon.com * ;About *Joy Harjo in the Gale Encyclopedia of Biography. * Joy Harjo, Author - Poet - Musician * Harjo, Joy at the Encyclopedia of Oklahoma History and Culture *Joy Harjo Official website. Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tulsa, Oklahoma Category:Muscogee people Category:Native American musicians Category:Native American poets Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:Institute of American Indian Arts alumni Category:Native American children's literature Category:Writers from New Mexico Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:American poets Category:American women writers